


who wants to bang a bazillionaire?

by lethandralis



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Edging, M/M, NSFW, Not Canon Compliant, Trans Characters, assorted inorganic penises, awful sex jokes, bl3 ish time period, face rides, kissing and making up, porn with a little bit of feelings but mostly it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethandralis/pseuds/lethandralis
Summary: maybe promethea isn't so bad after all.[ so nsfw. amazingly nsfw. read the tags. ]





	who wants to bang a bazillionaire?

Vaughn hates Promethea. It reminds him a little too much of Helios, for one, all dark and steel and glass and _corporate_. And it’s not warm here, not like Pandora. He feels bundled up and suffocated, dressed in a sweater.

But Rhys’ penthouse is alright, he supposes. Rhys is obscenely, horrifyingly wealthy now, and it _shows_. He’s spoiled. He’d sent some messenger off to Pandora to go find Vaughn like it was nothing, asked him to come back to visit. (_Rhys misses you, _the messenger had said. _He's sorry. _How cute.)

They’d fought. It had been years, and there was plenty to fight about. They’d screamed at each-other in the glassed-in living room of Rhys’ penthouse, and after they’d run out of anger, Rhys had grabbed him by the collar and reeled him in.

Like they used to.

And Vaughn feels wrung-out, sure, but he also feels warm up from the pit of his stomach, so he opens his mouth into it and groans and feels Rhys shiver up against him, reacting like a live-wire, as always.

“Hey, seriously,” says Rhys, breathless, pulling away. “I’m sorry. Can I make it up to you?” He’s trying to be sexy, eyes hooded, and while Vaughn knows this act he has to admit it’s working.

“You got a bedroom up here?” asks Vaughn, not playing along.

“_Fuck yeah_. Come see.”

* * *

So now Rhys is sprawled out on his bed (_silk sheets_, thinks Vaughn, absently), shirt unbuttoned, and in this light and at this angle Vaughn can see now that there’s grey hairs at his temples. Huh. Vaughn pulls his borrowed sweater off over his head, feels liberated, and dives in.

He’s a little fiercer with it than he intends to be, but Rhys doesn’t seem to mind – Vaughn drags Rhys’ bottom lip through his teeth and Rhys shudders and groans, grasping at Vaughn anywhere he can reach. Vaughn immediately starts in on Rhys’ neck, biting and sucking as Rhys keens at him. When Rhys grabs at his ass he shudders all over, bucking his hips without meaning to. Vaughn starts in at the button on Rhys' fly.

“Heyyy. Hey. Don’t take off my pants yet, I got something to show you,” says Rhys, sounding punch-drunk, and in the back of his mind Vaughn wonders how long it's been since either of them have been touched like this. Vaughn quirks his eyebrow.

“What, new tattoo?”

Rhys pushes himself up onto his elbows. “No, _fancier_.”

He’s standing in front of Vaughn at the foot of the bed, now, shimmying out of his pants, and then his underwear, and _oh, okay_, he’s got a dick now, that’s new.

Rhys stands there, robotic hand on his hip, and lets Vaughn eye him over for a minute. It’s a cybernetic device, as near as Vaughn can tell – black with blue accents at the segmented joints. He’s not entirely sure how it works, but it does look already hard, so that’s fun. He reaches out, runs a finger up along the shaft, and Rhys shivers. It’s warm.

“Wait, shit, you can feel that?”

Rhys nods. “Told you it’s fancy. Cost me a fuckton of money and I’ve barely been able to try it out yet. It’s completely safe to use for, uh, whatever you want to use a dick for, and I can feel _everything_.”

Vaughn thinks it over in an overblown way. “Hmm. Well, I think I could come up with some uses for that.”

Rhys grins. “You’re awesome.”

Vaughn chuckles and motions for Rhys to lay back down.

He starts slow – just touching it at first, seeing how it responds (quite well, apparently). He knows Rhys’ cunt like the back of his hand but this is new, tantalizingly so, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. He kisses the head wetly and watches with delight as Rhys shivers all over, balling his hands up into the sheets.

“What, haven’t had anyone suck your dick yet?” asks Vaughn, low and teasing. Rhys shakes his head.

“Well I’m honored to be the first,” he says, and then his head is down and it’s in his mouth. Rhys sucks in a breath through his teeth, sharply, and grasps at the bedsheets. The cock neither terribly long or terribly girthy, so it’s fairly easy for Vaughn to let his breath out and sink all the way down to the hilt.

“_Holy shit_,” breathes Rhys, sounding reverent. Vaughn thinks he could get used to this. He barely has to do anything, just lap at him and keep up something resembling a rhythm. He switches from his mouth to his hand so he can suck a hickey into the inside of Rhys’ thigh, where his skin is the palest and most sensitive.

And when he feels Rhys’ climax coming, his thighs tensing around his shoulders, he pulls his hands away and stops completely.

Rhys is breathing hard, writhing, and when Vaughn stops and pulls away he whines. "Wha- no. Come on, Vaughn, please, God, I'm so close." He sounds wrecked in a way that makes Vaughn wish he could record it and save it in his memory forever.

“Hey, no, shh, I got you a present. Stay here,” soothes Vaughn, kissing the back of his hand once before leaving the room.

Vaughn doesn't necessarily trust his friends back on Pandora to keep out of his private things, so he has a habit of bringing shit with him, regardless of destination. His pack is still in the foyer, so he lugs it into the bedroom and digs around a minute, _damnit, where is it – bingo._

It’s a harness, smooth black leather strapping and a holster for a toy (eight inches long, thick, green, and ridged along the bottom, currently). Vaughn had bought it for a fling on Pandora a few years ago that hadn’t panned out. He puts it on, aware of how Rhys is watching him.

“I wanna ride you,” says Rhys, unselfconscious, and Vaughn chuckles at him and grasps his chin gently.

“Rhys,” he says, softly. “You spoiled, rich brat. Where are your _manners_?”

Rhys sits up a little straighter, balls his hands into fists. “Uh,” he says, looking dumbfounded and aroused.

Vaughn grins wickedly. “Ask nicely.”

Rhys lets out all his air in one big puff, furrowing his brows. “Can I ride you?” he tries. Vaughn shakes his head.

“_Can _you?” Rhys grumbles. It’s working.

“May I please ride you?” His voice is strained.

“That’s better. Yes you may.”

Rhys produces some lube from a drawer that looks private and hands it over, human pupil blown wide. His hands are shaking. Vaughn sits at the head of the bed, gets Rhys situated over his lap. They kiss for a while to break the tension, and then Rhys is grabbing at Vaughn’s hand and shoving it between his legs.

“You’re impatient,” chides Vaughn, with no malice. He lubricates a finger and teases it along Rhys’ ass.

“In my defense,” starts Rhys before shuddering and losing his train of thought. “Uh, in my defense, I haven’t been fucked well since, uh, whenever it is we last fucked.”

“Oh, we’ll make up for it,” says Vaughn, pushing in. Rhys’ eyes flutter shut as he gets lost in the feeling. Vaughn goes slow, takes his time – he knows full well that Rhys would just start riding him right now, but where’s the fun in that? His middle finger goes in after a while, once Rhys is keening and his thighs start quivering. He adds a third when Rhys starts begging.

“Shit, oh my god, Vaughn, I’m ready, come on, please let me ride you,” starts Rhys, his mouth and his brain clearly running on separate tracks. Vaughn shushes him, dragging a fourth finger along the rim of his hole as Rhys tenses his thighs and moans. “You can’t keep fucking _teasing_ me like this, I _need_ you baby, shit—” he rocks his hips and keens when Vaughn removes his fingers and sets to lubing up the toy, nice and slow.

When he’s ready, he has to hold onto Rhys’ hips to keep him from going too fast. He lets Rhys get lined up and then eases him down, slow and careful, watching the muscles in his abdomen tense up. Rhys is all tense, coiled-up, and Vaughn knows that he desperately wants this to go faster. Once he’s seated fully, he takes a moment to adjust, breathing slowly through his nose.

“You ready?” asks Vaughn, teasing at the head of Rhys’ cock, which leaks a little bit of something clear-ish and warm. “Wait, shit, what?”

Rhys glances down and then smiles. “Oh, uh, yeah, it kinda comes? It’s water-based lube, don’t worry. Nothin’ weird.” He wiggles his hips back and forth a little bit, getting comfortable. “Ready if you are.”

Vaughn gets a little bit of the come-lube-whatever under his hand and gives him a nice, fluid tug that makes him _sob_, and then he’s off. His hips stutter a little bit at the top of his stroke as Vaughn gets into rhythm, trying to match Rhys’ pace. When he starts to lose his tempo a little bit Vaughn braces his feet against the bed and grinds up into him, hard and merciless, and Rhys moans in appreciation.

Rhys tumbles forward to kiss Vaughn, desperate and full of teeth. Vaughn tries hard to keep up his rhythm, coming at Rhys from all sides and waiting for him to break under the tension. It's hot and wet and obscene and Vaughn _needs _ this, has needed it for _years now_, he can't believe either of them waited this long to sort their shit out. He swallows down the guilt and drives up again, coaxing Rhys on.

"God, shit, you're so good for me, look at you, riding me so good," he says, and Rhys clamps his eyes shut and shivers hard.

When Rhys comes, it’s with a shout, burying his fingernails into the meat of Vaughn’s shoulders. His cock spills over, and Vaughn keeps up an easy tempo on it until Rhys’ breathing evens out. He looks _gorgeous_, bright red spilling from his cheekbones to his ears to his collarbones, bruised along his throat, eyelashes wet. When he opens his eyes, Vaughn is smiling at him fondly.

“That was nice,” says Rhys, letting off the pressure on Vaughn’s shoulders. Vaughn manages to grab his discarded sweater and wipe his hand clean on it.

“I agree,” says Vaughn, not being at all subtle about the look he’s giving him. Rhys shudders a bit and starts moving. He’s still shaking as he eases himself off. He looks boneless, overheated, sated in a way that makes Vaughn feel satisfied. 

But he’s not satisfied, not quite. Rhys starts tugging impatiently at the straps of his harness and Vaughn shoots him a look.

“What are you doing?” he asks, stilling Rhys’ hand.

“You want a mustache ride?” he asks, sultry, waggling his eyebrows. Vaughn considers this.

“…Yes,” he says, reluctant. “But only if you promise to _never call it that again_.”

Rhys pouts. “I’ve been waiting for _eight months_ to use that line on you, Vaughn.”

“Great. Doesn’t make it any less awful.”

“It worked, though.”

Vaughn rolls his eyes, grinning. _God damn it_, there's the Rhys he remembers. “Yeah. Lay back and get comfortable.”

Rhys does so, looking eager, and Vaughn kisses him because he can’t stand not to. Rhys palms at his cunt clumsily and sends his hips stuttering forward.

“You’re _soaking wet_,” comments Rhys, teasing and a little amazed, as Vaughn gets settled.

“Yeah, well, I just fucked the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever known, so _pardon me_ if it turns me on a little,” he jabs, but there’s no acid in it, all fondness. Rhys smiles genuinely, planting a kiss on the inside of Vaughn's knee.

When he gets settled over Rhys’ face, Rhys grabs at him and pulls him down, fast and hard. Rhys isn’t clever-tongued, necessarily, but he is _very_ enthusiastic, and it sends Vaughn reeling, grasping at the headboard and trying to feel in control. Rhys gets his mouth on Vaughn’s clit and groans and, _holy shit_, this isn’t going to last long. He can feel Rhys watching him as he gets his hand up under him and inserts an index finger into his cunt.

“_Fuck_,” breathes Vaughn, adjusting the angle of his hips so he can rut down into Rhys’ mouth. Rhys responds in kind, adding another finger and curling them. Vaughn moves a hand down to Rhys’ hair and grips it hard, making another groan tumble from Rhys’ lips and all the way up Vaughn’s spine.

Rhys adds another finger maybe a little too hastily, but it feels _insanely good_ curling up into Vaughn’s g-spot, and when he tugs at Rhys’ hair and gets another moan out of him that’s _it_, he’s _gone_, the whole world fades out and for a moment it’s just them in this ostentatious bed as Rhys fucks him through an orgasm for the ages. He’s vaguely aware of Rhys moaning something under him but isn’t sure what he hears.

“Where did you learn how to do _that_?” asks Vaughn once he’s got his voice back, rolling off and to the side of Rhys. Rhys doesn’t answer – he’s sucking his fingers clean in a way that makes Vaughn shiver, making very deliberate eye contact.

“Mm? Oh, you know.” Rhys grins. He’s not telling. "You liked it?"

Vaughn nods. "We gotta do that again sometime." He thinks about there being another sometime, a next time. His heart swells a little bit. _Like we used to_.

“Hey, when you’re up to it, I wanna come show you something,” says Rhys. He looks like he's up to something, a familiar and mischievous glint in his eye. His eyes dart briefly to the door of his undoubtedly extravagant bathroom.

Vaughn lets out a shaky breath, smiling with his teeth. “Awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> **[** edit 14 sept 2019: borderlands 3 is out! i recognize now that "who wants to bang a bazillionaire?" is not related to rhys like i thought it was when i saw it in a teaser (which i'm kind of glad about, honestly). i'm not changing the title because it's the funniest title for anything i've ever written, but i wanted to acknowledge that rhys is not in fact a nasty horny electricity man.  
also, this is not canon compliant, because i wrote it before bl3 came out and i'm lazy. i do plan on writing some more stuff that is compliant with the bl3 canon, because i have a lot of feelings, but i should probably play more of the game first. **]**
> 
> * * *
> 
> listen, babes. i was gonna write this cute, sappy, feelings-y thing to continue off of _anywhere (with you)_, but then i literally woke up at five in the morning with the idea for this monstrosity. so here we are.  
the design for rhys' fancy new junk is not mine! in my heart the design is based off one drawn by [@toughfuccinluck [ nsfw image link ]](https://twitter.com/toughfuccinluck/status/1108384175332057088) on twitter (although i made it blue instead of yellow because i think blue looks pretty on rhys).  
i'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/ceruleanspruce)! come say hi! i love you!


End file.
